The Different Dimension
by Franco the great
Summary: Aang and friends were on their way returing to the South Pole but a gulf of smoke and some dimension distortion brought them to a different dimension. An adventure awaiting them!
1. Chapter 1

This is the 1st chapter, I m currently working on the 2nd chapter, I will upload it ASAP. Plz tell me how I do, review plz. Thanx.

"I have had enough! Katara, why don't we just stop by a little town like Kyoshi Island and get restocked? I am famished!"

"No, Sokka. We are hours from Kyoshi and the South Pole is just within a stone throw away. We cannot turn back."

Sokka's knees gave way and he fell kneeling on Appa's saddle, eyes weary and stomach rumbling. He gave up arguing.

"Sokka, Katara's right. Fire benders are attacking the South Pole and even though master Paka is there, I still don't feel easy. Appa, please fly faster." Aang ordered and the flying bison obeyed the master with another boast on the speed/

"But we haven't had food for two days; even Momo is starving, look at him." Sokka pointed at the big-eared creature which lied limbs wide open in the middle of the saddle and groaned roughly from time to time.

"Oh, forgive me, Momo," Katara lifted the monkey-like creature into her chest and pet the starving pet with sorrow, "I will throw you a feast after we make sure Gran-Gran is fine." Momo groans turned gradually into whimpers and then steady breathing rhythm. Momo was asleep.

Everyone fell quiet for the next five minutes until sweats dripped across Sokka's already burning forehead and another complaint broke out.

"Why is it so hot here? We are near the South Pole and it feels warmer than Omashu!"

"This is weird; we are in the right direction…" Katara said then cough fitfully as gulf of smoke curtained them like night-fall. Aang and Sokka alarmed. Tears started to protest on the brim of Aang's eyes as he stood up. Appa was clearly affected by the sudden smoke-screen as the flight started to get rough, Momo woke up with some serious choking and jumped out of Katara's hug, and hammering Appa's back as hard as he could to sooth the intense choking.

Aang lifted his left leg and tip-toed the right, took a second to balance and began to spin on the spot with speed and air current building up every second. An air force-field was being conjured by Aang's movement. It dilated and repelled the smoke at the same time and after a couple good seconds of choking, the coast was clear and choking ceased. The big curtain of smoke was now behind them, billowing ominously.

Upon recovering, Katara was sent into another sequent of adventures as an emerald green meadow on an island just a quarter mile from them greeted her teary eyes. A little town was seen perching on the meadow which radiated heat at a constant rate, forming a sharp contrast with a huge ice berg not too far away from the island. As distance dwindled, the "little town" came into focus as a Ruin-in-process, flame tongues licking here and there, clearly still experiencing the aftermath of a bloody battle.

Despite the destruction of the town, this spring land in the South Pole emitted an aura of tranquility and attraction which rendered people transfixed on the spot, as if falling into a trance. Without knowing, Appa had already landed on the blade green grass, six giant feet of it buckled and went into sleep. The landing snapped its passengers out of the Tran-fixation. Sokka observing the surrounding, Katara tidied up her robe, and Aang glided down of the flying bison like a weightless feather, landing in front of what seemed like the entrance to the town.

"What's wrong, Appa?" Aang asked while trying to lift up Appa's eye-lid but to no avail.

"I think he is asleep, Aang. The journey must have been tough for Appa. It seems like this place is calling us, it felt really weird."

"When will you learn, Katara? Not everything in this world had something to do with the magical or the mystical. This is just a regular island which I hope is laden with food!"

"Oh yeah, Sokka! Will you kindly explain to me why is there a green, spring-time-like island in the South Pole? Gran-Gran never told us anything about an island like this." Indignant building up in Katara's heart.

A sheet of thin mist started to creep onto their surrounding which, in time, multiply in thickness, almost beyond detection.

"Gran-Gran must have forgotten, there are so many tales to be told. Maybe she left this one out!" Sokka retaliated with less patience.

"Erm…guys." Aang interrupted timidly as Katara was ready to have another go on Sokka.

"WHAT!" Both Sokka and Katara asked loudly, hating the fact that Aang was interrupting in their heated "discussion" but froze as they caught up with the surrounding. Silhouettes of tall figures emerged from the really thick mist. Momo crawled fearfully into Aang's shirt what now look like a ball of fetus. The mist started to dissipate and the figures began to take shape of muscular warriors. Holding what seemed like long rods with the sun symbol on it. The warriors wear uniform in pale white, with golden decorating here and there. Dirt had obviously been friendly to them as smudges could be seen here and there on their other wise pure white robe. They seemed battered from countless battles.

"Who ARE YOU?" demanded one of these warriors in a deep, hoarse voice.

"We were on our way to the Southern water tribe and…"

"NONSENCE!" The strongest looking of all the warriors shouted madly and fired a beam of light from his staff towards Katara who quickly withdrew water from her water sac bag and formed an ice-wall almost immediately. Vigorous training had done her good. The beam of light collided with the ice-wall and shattered it to pieces and all the warriors gasped audibly.

"Look!" A stout yet tough looking warrior remarked "the prophecy is true! 'Beware of water that freezes with ease. Three warriors will bring light if pregnancies hiss.'" Pointing at Aang's inflated tummy, he gestured all the warriors to kneel down.

"You three must be the warriors Avatar Haraku had told us about. Please, come with us to see the Avatar."

"What! Aang is the Ava…"

"No, Sokka lets follow them." Aang gestured for Katara to follow as well. Momo exposed its head underneath Aang's clothes as their presence will invite no hostility anymore.

The journal to the warriors' so-called avatar was not a pleasant one. They entered the village or the city rather as Aang realized after a small walk that the "village" was actually the poor wing of a town which was connected to a huge city with large buildings, much like those in Omashu. The unpleasant part was that for as long as they walked, not a single soul was seen, the city was as dead as a corpse and frequent eerie noise could be heard from the darkest part of the street.

"Why is there no one in this…city?" Katara broke the ice after some painful silence.

"The undead flooded the city a year ago and thousands people were slain, soul absorbed and eventually turned into nothingness."

Sokka swore that he saw a trace of tears from the talking warrior.

"We are here."

Aang stopped at the warrior's heel, in front of them was what seemed like a big wall which extended from a regular looking building. The warriors started to chant in an inaudible tone, some kind of language foreign to Aang, much like a spell. The solid wall started to dissolve after a few seconds and revealed them an 8 feet diameter black sphere which sat above a circular tattoo on the floor. The black sphere was pulsing and sending sparks to the tattoo from time to time.

"Hurry, we do not want to be seen." They marched to the sphere almost silently.

As distance decreases, the pitch black sphere began to lighten and show the content, it was like a study room laden with book was trapped inside the sphere. A gentle push was felt and the sphere absorbed Aang like a strong magnet. The surrounding started to spin and Aang lost conscious. When light found Aang again, he was in the study room that was previewed from the sphere and a shadow was awaiting.

There we go, that's part one, plz tell me how you guys think and praises will encourage me to write faster, criticism will make me write harder. Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter two, please comment n I hope u enjoy it

"Welcome, young avatar. I have been waiting." The source of the voice was bound by opaque darkness that somehow clung onto a corner of the huge library.

Katara and Sokka were lying on the ground, still unconscious.

"Thank you." Aang received the greeting with much awkwardness, for he was feeling extremely uneasy at the presence of a complete stranger surrounded by mystical darkness.

"It's time for your friends to wake up as well." Upon finishing the sentence, a gust of wind blew towards the Katara and Sokka, a strong yet soothing wind. When it stopped, groans were heard and the sleepers awoke.

"What happened?" Sokka asked while scratching his sleepy eyes. "Where are we?"

The darkness started to lighten, like a spell being lifted or the night being broken by the sun, revealing a young man in black robe. His black robe blended with the remaining darkness so well that for a fleeting moment, Aang thought he saw a body-less phantom. After a few seconds of speculation, the young man's facial features seemed to be standing out a lot in the dark, somehow spooky, library. His hair was pure black like a curtain of durian shell as it spiked here and there, seemed like the results of hours of careful styling. His soul windows were pearly, hanging below two streaks of powerful eye brows. His nose arc-high and his lips held their position of a perfect smile.

"Who are you?" Aang marched towards the young stranger with Katara and Sokka, hoping that shorter distance could provide better view of the stranger. As the distance dwindled, the young man's outline came into focus, revealing a slender, athletic body. To Aang's astonishment, his pupils were black on the left and beige on the right, forming somehow a peaceful balance and were very soothing to the eyes.

"My name is Haraku, avatar of this world, the Mirror Realm." Silence rang until Aang found his words again.

"Avatar…? Mirror Realm…?"

"Allow me to fill you in, Avatar Aang."

"How do you know his name and what is that over there?" Sokka interrupted and pointed at a strange open-top cylindrical object on the floor, next to Haraku.

"Patience, Sokka, is a priceless virtue."

"How do you know my nam..!" Sokka's voice trailed away as Katara and Aang both shot him disapproving looks.

"Long ago," Haraku started without the slightest signs of impatience, "way before the Fire Nation, Water tribes, Earth Kingdom, and Air Nomadic group was formed, and people lived as one big nation under one sky. Element bending had just started and lives were improving. There were groups of people with special gifts, however, did not shared the joy of the newly discovered element bending. They were my ancestors, the Special benders. Instead of the four elements that you bend, Avatar, Aang, my ancestors bent a little differently. Our bending arts are divided into four groups, the nature, the meteors, the deaths, and the cosmic. The nature and meteor benders rely heavily on each other strongly to survive. They draw powers from the nature and are rendered for their peaceful nature. The Cosmic benders devote their lives to the observation of the outer space and many years of studious efforts, the cosmic benders had understood many principles of nature and succeeded in manipulating the mysteries of dimensions, creating and even exploring one. The death benders are the most notorious among all. They place power-gaining as their ultimate priority, oblivious to the sufferings around them but unarguably tough and well respected warriors."

Haraku took a soft sign and continued. "Our bending existed long before yours, Avatar Aang. The special benders enjoy great privilege from the non-benders until water, fire, earth, and air benders emerged. The new elements benders soon started to recruit and teach and the Special benders fell out of favor. My ancestors' over-flowing pride protested. On one faithful evening, all the Special benders gave up on your world gathered on the South-Pole. All the Cosmic benders gathered their strength and created a breakage in the air, like a line being drawn. It enlarged quickly and on the other side of the portal, laid the island that we are standing on, the Mirror Realm.

"So… Your ancestors migrated from our world to this dimension?"

"Indeed, Katara. On the very same day, something mystical happened. As all the Special benders were crossing the Great Divide, all the cosmic benders swore they saw two dragons, as if hallucinating, one was snowy white while the other was as dark as shadow, entered the portal to this world with them. However, the Nature, Meteor, and Death benders swore, on the other hand, that they never saw any dragon. The Cosmic benders did not pursue to argue and when the very last Special benders stepped into this realm, and when the portal dwindled, our greatest and last prophet had a vision. She saw a blazing spear piecing three shields into pieces, like a possessed beast. The white shield was broken first, followed by the brown and last but not least, the blue. A young man appeared out of the thin air all of the sudden, after the fearful scene, mended the shields with a wave of his hand and sealed the spear in a sacred shrine. The prophet understood that the first Avatar in your world was born, to keep balance between the four elements.

"The first day of my ancestors' settlement on this land, The Nature benders nurtured and cared for the plants, ensuring our survival on this first barren land. The Cosmic benders re-plotted the star on the empty heaven. The Death benders worked hard to write history on this faithful day and the Meteor benders kept the weather balanced. However, our Cosmic benders failed, even through numerous trials, to bring night to this land and were troubled for years until a miracle took place. A Cosmic bender ventured into the new forest the Nature benders just grew and was shocked to reencounter the two dragons all the Cosmic benders claimed they saw in the heart of the forest. Without warning, the dragons turned into swirl of light and darkness, not liquid nor air, and traveled at a great speed into the Cosmic bender's mouth, as though being absorbed. The traveler lost conscious and when he regained his consciousness, he discovered his power to manipulate light and darkness, becoming the first avatar and brought night to this land."

_End chapter two_

Want to know what happen next? Comment! Tell me if u like it ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the third chapter, to prevent confusion, Nature benders bend plants, Meteor benders bend weather, the Cosmic bend dimension and last but not least, the death bender…well you will find out in this chapter._

"Forgive me if I bored you with ancient history. Anyway, this is known as Ying-Yang well, Sokka." Haraku pointed at the cylindrical object not too far away from them. "You must be starving, follow me to the dining chamber." The moment Haraku moved himself, shadow around him stirred like sleeping dragon. Haraku looked normal for the first time without the darkness clinging onto him. Haraku waved the air once and candles which were concealed by the darkness earlier sprang into life, illuminating the dim lit library. The darkness dispersed like serpent slithering away, as though alive. Aang, Sokka, and Katara followed Haraku to the southern part of the room in which a golden door stood ajar. Two dragons seemed to have been inscribed into the golden door, swimming at the position of what could have been the Ying-Yang symbol. They halted in front of the great door and Haraku began to chant inaudibly, almost like murmuring. Two pairs of the dragons' eyes glowed brightly and when the light died out, the door swung open and revealed a spacious room with a great, long table perching on the middle of the room.

"Momo, you are fine!" Katara ran towards the big eared creature which was helping itself to a big piece of chicken breast. The table was wooden red, extremely well polished and it shined more brightly than the massive chandelier (possibly supported hundreds of candles) that hovered loftily on the ceiling. The table was laden with food and delicacy Sokka had never seen from what seemed to be winged papayas to curry chickens.

"Dig in" Haraku said cheerfully and Sokka rushed to the great table like a caged wolf, helping himself to a piece of dumpling that glowed. Katara sat herself next to Momo and was grateful for the hospitality after days of starvation. Aang stayed standing, completely absorbed in amazement. Mirror realm? Special bender? These did not seem real at all, it was too unbelievable I such short period of time.

"Aang, you have to try this! It is dancing on my tongue, literally!" Sokka exclaimed excitedly after stuffing a fairy-like cookie into his eager mouth, snapping Aang out of his thought.

"Ok." Aang decided to stop contemplating and helped himself to the fairy-like cookie.

"You seem troubled, young avatar. A penny for your thought?"

"Oh, it was nothing. I was just…everything you just told us seemed impossible. I just need some time to get used to it, that's all."

"I see." Haraku's charming smile turned into an apologetic frown. "I know this is a hard fact to accept in such short period of time. I would have chosen not to involve you if I could, opening the great divide again was almost forbidden. Sokka was now stuffing himself with jelly muffins. Haraku took a deep sigh and continued. "My powers come from the light and darkness spirit which took shape of two dragons. Three years ago, our world was blessed with peacefulness that had lasted for so long until the death benders' annual festival, The Spirit Awakening Day. The leader of the death benders, Zouk, sent me an invitation. As the avatar, I had to attend but my inexperience blinded me from making any precaution preparation. The festival served as a memo for the death benders to appreciate the beginning of their secret bending arts. It went on well for most of the part until the very end, where Zouk demanded a speech from me as an honor to my presence. The moment I took the stage in the heart of the celebration square, the damage was done. All the death benders conjured spirits and targeted me. I did not have time to response. I could not repel some of them and was losing my strength due to the affliction. Eventually, Zouk and other elders attempted the Caging spell on me, a spell so powerful that it was forbidden and banned centuries ago. Once afflicted by the spell, one's soul would be caged, preventing reincarnation. I thought I was the end of the avatar cycle and blamed myself for it until in the nick of time, the light spirit, Zorus, quickly emerged and served as my scapegoat. The darkness spirit, Horus, on the other hand, emerged and teleported me to the safest place in our realm, the Avatar Tower, which we are now dining in. Although I was spared from the Caging spell, I lost Zorus and the ability to bend light. Soon after the incident, death benders declared wasrs on Nature and Meteor benders. Due to their peaceful nature, they avoided conflict instead of standing their ground, resulting the loss of their capital, The City of Life, and death of thousands, even tens of thousands of innocence. Death benders draw their powers from vengeful spirits and the lives they took in the war fortified their already overwhelming force. Without Zorus, I could not stop them. Death benders marched and trampled many cities, capturing people's soul as they went to fuel their powers. People suffered until one year ago, the losing cosmic benders gathered and created stronger protection to the Avatar tower. Since then, this building had become the home of refugees of the war. The cosmic elders and I try our very best each day to ensure everyone's safety and fashion weapons like the sun rod," Haraku pointed at the staff identical to the warrior earlier on the wall and continued, "to fight against the death benders."

"How can we help?" Aang asked desperately.

"A prophecy was left by the Great prophet millennia ago, it says,

'_Light and Darkness will part away_

_Hades will rise and forge his way_

_Peace will pull two forces down_

_Death will rise as a forceful hound_

_Beware of water that freezes with ease_

_Three warriors will bring light if pregnancies hiss_

_Work together through the dimension_

_Bring down the big, haunting clock mansion_

_Light and Darkness will meet again_

_Water opens the path of rain_

_Fire scorches the barren land_

_Earth raises dusty hens_

_Air completes the ritual dance'_

"I believe, Aang that we need to work as one to restore balance to this world. I hope you will lend a helping hand."

"Not a pro…" Aang was determined to help but Katara interrupted.

"We would love to help but I am afraid we can't. My grandmother and the whole southern water tribe are in danger. We have to leave now.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you one thing, young friends. I kind off…fabricated that lie, a rumor rather so that you would come near the South Pole. The water tribe is safe. Sokka choked at the singing bun that he was chewing. Haraku smiled fearfully and sound of head hammering accompanied the singing bun…

That's all for chapter three, tell me what u think n I will work on the 4th one now!

thanx


End file.
